The Alcove
by Got2bmefree
Summary: I'm hidding behind this pillar and I know that there is someone following me, as I turn around someone grabs me before I can scream...HerDr fic NEED BETA!


This is kind of a dark/hot fic if you know what I mean, it's just a starter for me i'm not sure if i want to continue butI really need a beta i'm horrible at grammer so any help would greatly be appreciated! thanks.

So lets begin...

Hermiones P.O.V.

I don't know what's going on but something or rather someone is following me. Its past curfew and I know it but I had to get my book from the library. I just snuck out of the tower and luckily, the fat lady didn't wake up after I left. Right now, I'm hiding in one of the many alcoves in the school breathing hard and I can't think. Every time I turn a corner I see a shadow I know it's not one of the ghosts since they have no shadow as I clutch my book close to my chest I can't help thinking I'm afraid and who is it? Come on Hermione sort yourself it's no one it's Hogwarts there are many things in this school that you don't know about just calm down, it might just be someone else trying to get back to there house and not get caught or maybe it's just you imagination. Get out from this alcove and got back to the tower there's nothing to hurt you. So I edge out of the alcove and I listen for anything that maybe coming, I don't need to be caught by flinch and his insufferable cat Mrs. Norris I don't hear anything so I start walking down the hallway past the trophies, damn shoes stop clicking! There! I hear it again a shuffle of a cloak I quickly hid behind a pillar … ohh god it's not my imagination there is someone there! Who can it be? I turn around from having my back to the pillar and look around it… there's nothing. Good.

I give a sigh of relief. But that was a bad move before I know it someone's arm is around my waist and their other hand is covering my mouth muffling out my screams I kick and wiggle to no avail whoever it is, is to strong they just wont budge then we start moving I back to the alcove where I was hiding before. Oh someone please, please help me! There is no way that they can see us this stupid alcove is covered by a tapestry. Whoever it is must be very tall because with his arm around my waist I can't even touch the ground, why would they want me I'm not that pretty and I'm short barely 5'4 and I've got the same wild mop of hair. Oh no maybe he's a death eater and he's going to kill me that's what it is how did they get in! I'm going to dies Harry, Ron please help me I don't know what's going on. We are in the alcove now and he i know it's a he judging by the hard feel of his body, he takes his hand off my mouth but before I can scream he casts 'silencio' on me and nothing comes out. I am dead, that's right I'm going to get killed and I don't even get to see the face of my killer before I'm murdered he still has my back facing him and now I'm pressed against a wall. I'm breathing even harder now since I was wiggling so much and fighting against this person but now I'm pinned to a wall and I can't budge. There is something wrong here… I can hear him breathing, hell I can feel him breathing why hasn't he killed me yet? I feel him shift and I think he put his wand back into his cloak but why? Then his knee goes between my legs that are pinned to the wall and he lifts me up from the wall by his leg. Wow he's strong what's he doing now is he going to kill me a different way maybe slit my throat with some knife he has tucked away somewhere or just choke me with his bare hands I'm numb now this is confusing me but no matter I'll be dead anyways! Then his arm around my waist moves for a fraction of a second and his cloak is gone and his trousers are open, this isn't right he's supposed to kill me or hand me over to Voldemort oh god! With his arm back around my waist it moves to my tucked shirt and pulls it out from the top of my skirt and his hand starts to feel my breasts I'm so confused I'm frozen then he whispers to me "I've wanted you so bad can you feel?" I recognize that voice but who is it it's so familiar…I start thrashing and I find that it's futile with his leg lifting me up and that fact I'm pinned against the wall means I'm not moving at all then his other hand comes up and plays with the hem of my skirt…please make this stop. It reaches up my skirt and past the band of my knickers. I try to scream for help but the fact that he's cast silencio on me means nothing comes out but my throat feels hoarse. Before I know it his finger are play with me down there I've never touch myself there unless it's to wash myself in the bath this is unbelievable and there are tears streaming from my eyes and then he whispers again "hush my little Gryffindor I wont hurt you". Then the hand up my shirt begins to squeeze my right breast and then the other hand begins to rub me between my legs and something is awakening in me and I'm starting to get wet against my own will This is so wrong he whispers something again and my knickers, blouse, and bra are gone …this can't be good now I'm nude except for my wool skirt, knee socks and Mary janes and whoever he is, is still fully dressed. The wall is so cold against my exposed skin all except for his one hand on my breast, which he now has shifted to the left breast he moves again and I can feel the hardness against my bum even through my skirt he's huge. All I'm thinking is will he take me against the wall or is he just playing because I'm not sure if he is going to kill me anymore maybe he will after wards. Take my virginity and then kill me it will be sweeter that's probably what he is thinking right now of course they wouldn't think I've done it before I'm just the annoying muggle born who spends all her time in the library who would want to touch me? His hands are still moving and rubbing and his fingers moves from my clit and goes inside with one finger my body is betraying me and I arch my back I'm getting wet why am I feeling these things it almost feels good. Then he adds another and moves them around like a scissor action at least that's what it feels likes he shifts behind me and I'm finally touching the ground but I'm forced to brace myself against the wall with my hands and the side of my face is touching the cold wall. Then I feel a warm chest on my back and I know that the spell he said was also on him because I realize that he is naked to. He puts his hands over mine to keep me against the wall since it is so dark I can't see his face but I can see the outline he had a strong jaw which is all I could tell what he looked like.

My skirt is then flipped up and I unfreeze from my stupor I push back from him and he, I'm guessing was surprised by my move falters so I start moving but before I can even move two steps he has me in his grasp. I realize that he is very tall "one warning another move like that and I won't be this gentle" and he grips me tightly around the waist and it starts to get hard to breath until I agree and nod my head since I'm still unable to speak. Of all the nights not to bring my cloak with my wand. He then pushes me again back against the wall but before I put my hands against the wall he pulls me hard up against him and he is sitting down but on what? I never knew that there was a ledge in this alcove just like a small seat, which is made from brick and connected to the wall. I'm now sitting on his lap and can feel his pulsing erection against my back and once again the thought of how large it feels scares me but he grabs my hands and laces his finger between mine, then he squeezes hard to the point where it feels like he's breaking my hands and says "ride me". The only thought that goes through my brain is he wants me to take my own virginity this is insane and sadistic so he wants me to inflict pain on myself instead of him. Then I feel the tears well up in my eyes this can't be happening but even through all the denial I know it is and I should just get it over with. Before I can even move he squeezes again and I life myself and place myself over this throbbing erection and slam down, the pain is white hot and feels like it is tearing me open from the inside and causes me to arch back at a harsh angle which makes me feel like a bow being strung by an arrow. Numbed by the pain I don't realize that he has released my hands from his grasp and has now placed one on my hip and his other hand reached for his wand he casts finite incartum and I'm able to speak but all the can do is whimper. He then casts silencio on the alcove he then throws his wand to the opposite wall of the alcove and places the other hand on my hip. Then he lifts me up about half way and slams me back down and then I do scream, more of a hoarse whimper and scream at the same time, up and down several times after I start to loose count and he's breathing hard and groaning he feels like hard velvet, soft but hard as a rock and huge. Every groan comes out after slamming me down on him and I can feel his pelvic bone each time. Suddenly he turn me around and I'm straddling him, something is staring to awaken inside my body and I feel like I'm about to explode there's a sliver of light that comes through the alcove and I see his hair and eyes, platinum blond and silver-blue. But by then I'm to far gone and I come with a shattering orgasm that makes me scream and my walls grip him tightly and he comes in a long deep groan as I clutch his shoulder and leave crescent shape marks from my nails and more then likely there are bruises on my hips from his hard grip. I fall slack in his arm with him still inside me I ask "why me?"

Continued… maybe?

If you want me to continue, leave a review or if its crap leave a review it's my first story don't kill me!


End file.
